More Than Just Friends
by superchick22
Summary: Tegaladwen Tindomiel is the daughter of Elrond and Celebrian. She goes to live with her grandmother and makes friends. As she grows up finds out that some people in her life are more then what they seem at first. HaldirOC
1. The Birth of a New Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charater aside from Tegaladwen who is mine. The rest of the credit goes to J R R Tolkien. If anyone can think of a better way to shorten Tegaladwen's name plase let me know**

* * *

It was a nice morning, as the sun began to rise on Rivendell. The sky was beautiful as Celebrían gave birth to another little girl. Arwen Undómiel stared at this beautiful little girl. She was so small Arwen could not believe that this was her little sister. She was so amazed. She was a big sister. She made a promise that day to protect her sister from anything and everything that would dare hurt her.

Slowly Arwen took her sister into the next room where her father was waiting. Elrond took the tiny girl from Arwen. He smiled he had another daughter. Suddenly he saw a vision of his little girl more grown up, only she was running from orcs. Elrond took a step back and held his little girl more closely. He told himself he would try everything not to let her be unprepared for an attack like that and that she would be well armed so that when that day came she could fend for herself.

Elrond brought the baby elf back into the birth room and placed her in Celebrían's arms. Then he gave her a tender kiss.

"Her name will be Tegaladwen, as Arwen is dusk star, she will be morning star. She will bring the light of a new day"

"I love that melamin"

"I do too, now rest"

So began the life of Tegaladwen. The beautiful daughter of Elrond and Celebrían.


	2. Coming to a New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charater except for Tegaladwen. All the rest are owned by J R R Tolkien. I did't know any other way to shorten Tegaladwen's name so if any of you have any other ideas please let me know. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Once she grew a few years older Elrond and Celebrían began to think her second name. They decided that since her name meant 'bringing of light' and she was born in the morning she would be Tindomiel. However her name was too long as Tegaladwen and so they called her Adwen. She was Arwen opposite in every way, however they both got along great.

One afternoon in fall when she was four years old her Grandmother and Grandfather came to visit their granddaughters. Galadriel and Celeborn were very happy to se their granddaughters. Both had dark hair, however Adwen's hair was black and she had brown eyes and light brown skin. Few elves if any ever had her skin tone, it added to her unique beauty.

When Adwen had been born Galadriel had always known her granddaughter had been special. She had sensed that Celebrían was going to have twins so Adwen would get lost in the middle. Galadriel spoke to Celeborn and they decided that Adwen should come to Lothlorien and be their princess and Morningstar.

They spoke to Elrond and Celebrían explained their reasoning for this idea. Elrond and Celebrían knew that if Adwen went to Lothlórien she could learn from the marchwardens how to protect herself very well. So they sent Adwen off with their love. The trip to her new home was uneventful but once they reached Lothlórien she was amazed, even though she was four she drawn in with the sights all around and above her. For never had she known that elves lived in trees that were growing

When they reached the center of the city a small elf two years older then her ran it. It was Haldir. His father got off his horse and brought him before the young princess.

"Haldir this is your princess you must promise to protect her with your life"

Haldir looked at his father, then at Lady Galadriel and Celeborn and finally at Lady Adwen.

"I promise father" Haldir replied.

Galadriel look at both children and then at her husband who turned to Haldir's father and said

" It look as though your son is going to follow your footstep in becoming a marchwarden."

"I hope so" The elf replied.

"I'm sure of it" Galadriel said.

Then they all turned and went into their palace in the trees to show Adwen where her room would be.


End file.
